Comoriência
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Vamos morrer juntos, Sebastian. - MorMor. Pós "The Reichenbach Fall".


**Os personagens não me pertencem, o que você pode deduzir facilmente. **

**MorMor, pós "****The Reichenbach Fall**".

* * *

**.  
**

**Comoriência**

**.**

Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as pessoas que chorariam por Sherlock – Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, John.

E isso era cinco a mais do que o número de pessoas que derramariam lágrimas por _ele_. Porque Sebastian não choraria.

O atirador se afogaria em bebida, vodka barata provavelmente, e então procuraria algumas putas para afogar outro tipo de mágoa.

Moriarty sentia seu sangue ferver sob a pele ao imaginar Sebastian transando com prostitutas – transando com qualquer um que não fosse ele. Por isso morrer era uma péssima ideia.

**.**

Sorriu orgulhoso ao entrar no apartamento de Sebastian. O atirador tinha feito um excelente trabalho em criar o caos no ambiente. Os móveis estavam fora de lugar e a maioria dos objetos estava quebrada ou espalhada pelo chão, como se Sebastian tivesse lançado longe tudo o que conseguiu alcançar em sucessivos ataques de fúria. O lugar fedia a álcool e a tabaco. O cinzeiro tinha transbordado e as bitucas haviam queimado o carpete em vários pontos.

Passou pela cozinha e pelo banheiro, ambos em completa desordem. Encontrou Sebastian no quarto. O atirador estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede e as pernas estiradas. Segurava uma garrafa cheia pela metade e aparentemente tinha estado bêbado demais para conseguir chegar até a cama. Demorou um segundo para que o atirador conseguisse focalizar sua figura em meio à penumbra. Quando o reconheceu todos os músculos dele se retesaram.

- Mas que merda...? – ele perguntou e Moriarty sorriu em resposta.

Caminhou até Sebastian, parando entre suas pernas estendidas. Agachou e tirou a garrafa das mãos dele, tomando um longo gole em seguida. O líquido queimou sua garganta e Moriarty fez uma careta.

- É com essa porra que você tem tentado esquecer minha morte? – disse e lançou a garrafa contra a parede. O vidro se espatifou e a bebida escorreu até o chão, manchando a tinta e o assoalho. O movimento pareceu convencer Sebastian de que ele não estava vendo um fantasma. – Da próxima vez tenha a decência de se embebedar com alguma coisa mais cara.

O atirador agarrou a gola de sua camisa. Moriarty viu o que ele faria um instante antes, mas o agarre de Sabastian era firme demais para que pudesse se esquivar, por isso apenas fechou os olhos. Sebastian o socou em cheio na face, tão forte que o consultor criminal sentiu os ossos de seu pescoço estalarem. Ainda assim não era nem metade da força que Sebastian poderia usar, e isso quase fez Moriarty suspirar de alívio. Significava que o atirador ainda o amava.

- Seu puto! Você não tinha o direito! - Sebastian gritou, perto demais.

- De morrer? É claro que tinha, todo mundo tem o direito de morrer.

- Tem sido uma merda, Jim. Faz a porra de duas semanas, e tem sido uma merda! Você devia ter me contado!

Moriarty deu de ombros.

- Eu não tinha certeza de que iria acontecer.

- Eu vi o sangue, seus capagangas enterraram um corpo! O que você fez? Porque voltou?

Tinha voltado por ele, mas jamais diria isso em voz alta, então esse era um ponto a ser contornado.

- Passaria séculos explicando como voltei e ainda assim você não entenderia. – disse revirando os olhos. – Agora você pode tirar as mãos das minhas roupas? Isso é um westwood.

- Foda-se a sua roupa. – Sebastian falou em um tom furioso e a raiva dele era estranhamente excitante.

O consultor criminal lançou-se para frente, beijando os lábios do outro em uma clara tentativa de dominação. No entanto, o sexo era a única ocasião em que perdia. Sebastian devolveu o beijo, assumindo completamente o controle.

O atirador era maior e mais forte e não teve qualquer dificuldade em empurrá-lo até que estivesse deitado contra o chão, sob o corpo dele. Sebastian enfiou a mão entre suas vestes, arrancando botões e rasgando o tecido de propósito. Moriarty estava prestes reclamar quando o outro alcançou seu mamilo esquerdo, lambendo-o, e então qualquer oposição que pudesse ter se transformou em gemidos.

Contorceu-se, roçando seu quadril contra o de Sebastian, sentindo a ereção do atirador mesmo sob as camadas de tecido. O outro entendeu a provocação e se afastou alguns centímetros para livrar-se das calças. Moriarty aproveitou a distração para despir o resto das suas roupas antes que Sebastian pudesse rasgá-las, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e o atirador arrancou suas calças e a roupa de baixo.

Contemplaram-se por um instante, completamente nus. Uma camada de pré-sêmen cobria o membro de Sebastian. Moriarty estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Ao invés disso Sebastian tocou levemente o seu rosto, conduzindo-o para baixo.

- Faça. – disse, e seu tom soou mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem.

Fosse como fosse, Moriarty obedeceu. A princípio apenas tocou o membro do outro com os lábios, acariciando toda a extensão, e então o enfiou na boca, sugando e lambendo. Estava a ponto de gozar apenas com os gemidos de Sebastian quando o atirador o puxou pelos cabelos, afastando-o.

Moriarty o abraçou, esfregando sua ereção na dele, e o beijou fazendo com que o atirador sentisse seu próprio gosto. Quando se separaram as pupilas de Sebastian estavam tão dilatadas que pareciam pratos.

Com um movimento brusco ele conduziu Moriarty de volta para o chão e abriu suas pernas, posicionando-se entre elas. Sebastian entrou nele sem nenhuma preparação e o consultor criminal gritou de dor, e no entanto a própria dor era prazerosa.

Quando Sebastian investiu contra ele Moriarty envolveu o quadril do atirador com as pernas. Sentiu um filete de sangue quente escorrer por suas coxas. Acariciou as costas dele, ora suavemente, ora fincando as unhas na carne, sentindo como os músculos do outro reagiam a cada onda de prazer. Os gemidos de Sebastian ecoavam os seus e provavelmente os vizinhos podiam ouvi-los. Isso fez Moriarty gemer ainda mais alto.

Gritou quando finalmente gozou, sentindo Sebastian derramar-se dentro de si um segundo mais tarde.

**.**

Sebastian tinha simplesmente jogado o lençol e as cobertas sujas no chão, e os dois aninharam-se na cama. A cabeça de Moriarty estava apoiada contra o peito de Sebastian, sentindo os pulmões dele murcharem e inflarem, cheios de fumaça, enquanto o atirador fumava.

- Jim?

- Hum? - murmurou, sonolento.

- Da próxima vez que decidir morrer, me avise.

Moriarty sorriu com o pedido.

- Da próxima vez que eu morrer, vou te levar comigo. Vamos morrer juntos, Sebastian,

Sebastian assentiu e acariciou a face do consultor criminal, inchada e vermelha onde ele tinha batido. Parecia bom o suficiente.

* * *

**N/A: Sobre o título, comoriência é o fenômeno jurídico descrito no artigo 8º do Código Civil. Significa a morte simultânea de duas ou mais pessoas. Porque, fala a verdade, não existe nada mais romântico do que dois inventários processados em conjunto.**


End file.
